


Day 5: Candy Cane/Icicle

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco decorating the West house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Candy Cane/Icicle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, and another sequel (who knew). LOL these two will not let me write anything else but them.

Cisco huffed as he carried another heavy box out of the West house, and placed it on the front lawn. Cisco never thought he’d be glad for the cold weather, but he’d rather be cold than hot while doing all this manual labor. He glared as he watched Barry sort through the boxes that were already lined up next to the one he had just dropped on the grass. “That’s the last one Bar.”

Barry looked up and smiled at him, the same bright smile that had caused Cisco to cave in and end up in this situation in the first place. “Thanks Cisco!”

“Do we really need all of these decorations?” Cisco asked.

“Not necessarily. Not all of them are going up, but Joe says that with all of these decorations, every year the house looks different.”

“Uhuh, so why isn’t Joe here doing this himself. I thought you said that this was his tradition,” Cisco said.

Barry frowned and said, “It is, but he’s really busy at work right now. It’s nothing meta-human related, but it’s still taking up a lot of his time, so I wanted to do this for him as a surprise. It just isn’t Christmas without the house decorated.”

“Alright, don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. I’ll help. Now, where do we start,” Cisco asked.

“I figured we could start small with some icicles, and then work our way up to the blow ups and the Santa with his reindeers that go up on the roof,” Barry said as he pulled a long string of white icicle lights from the box closest to him.

“Seriously?”

Barry looked back up at Cisco with those wide innocent eyes, and Cisco just rolled his eyes. “Just give me something to do.” He sighed and took the candy cane lights for the pathway up to the porch and shook his head as Barry snickered. 

He stuck the candy cane lights into the ground along the walkway and then turned to see Barry up on the ladder against the house, putting up the icicle lights. He smiled as he heard Barry humming another Christmas carol. Cisco was beginning to enjoy how Barry acted during the holiday season, and he couldn’t wait to see how he acted on Christmas morning. He had a feeling Barry would act just like a child.


End file.
